Belfast
''Belfast ''is one of the playable characters in Hope Without A Cause. He is quiet, brooding character with his true name not known by anyone. He's always been on the wrong side of the law since he was a kid. He's dark and mysterious, often off by himself and only talking for other peoples misfortunes, otherwhys he's silent. He quietly goes through day by day, which attracted Ema to join in his way of life to keep out of trouble. History Belfast has been in and out of prison since he was young, losing count of how many times he's actually been incarcerated. No one really knows why he is in prison this time, although most think it's because he murdered someone. Belfast's time in prison is spent off in the corner waiting for the day he gets to leave the prison. His plan works for the most part, he has been sitting off watching all sorts of people get in fights and transferred to maximum security prisons, for the most part he bets on what he reckons will happen that day. No one really interacts much with Belfast, until a new inmate turns up to Morlano, Ema Maple. In her new days, Belfast is shocked to see Ema join Belfast as if it were a group. Belfast doesn't ever really think they are friends, but Ema doesn't really know what she's doing at prison so she thinks the two are great friends. Soon however, Ema gets bored and develops a hatred for Belfast, leaving him to join the white girls clique. Belfast goes back to his ordinary way of living until Ema returns and urgently runs him too a hidden spot in the prison. Belfast constantly complains throughout the fiasco, and Ema tells him that the white girls clique is out to kill him. Belfast and Ema's relationship gets further strained from this, but Ema promises to protect him until the white girls stop. Ema eventually convinces the white girls to stop attempting to kill Belfast, which he shows little emotion for. Not long after Belfast thinks he is done with Ema, rumours about her go around the prison of sucking up to guards for special treatment. Belfast initially blows the rumours over, but they escalate and he decides to take action. Belfast goes around disproving all the rumours and making sure no on ever speaks of them again, using his brute force to convince people. The rumours then go away and Ema asks Belfast if he knows anything about why they went away, but he politely refuses as to knowing what happened. Physical Description Belfast has long blue hair which covers his namesake tattoo. Since no one knows his name, they just call him by the word tattooed onto his face, "Belfast". The rest of his body is covered in tattoos too. He has blue eyes and a grey piece of cloth covers the bottom half of his mouth as to not provoke himself into talking to people. Belfast's height and weight is quite average when compared to the rest of the inmates inside Morlano prison. Relationships with other characters Ema Maple Belfast doesn't really talk to anyone except Ema Maple. He befriends her, although he doesn't show those same feelings towards her. Ema eventually gets fed up of Belfast for being boring and leaves her. Their friendship seems to have ended at that until Ema comes back later and hides Belfast after she accidentally got the white clique to make a bet to kill Belfast. Their relationship is further put on the rocks for their current predicament, but Belfast begins to warm up to Ema after she saves him from the crazy girls in the bet. Gallery Belfast.png|Belfast's original mugshot BelfastBanner.png|Belfast's banner HopeWithoutACause.png|Belfast in the games's promotional banner Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Hope Without A Cause